Distance Between
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Gaara is leaving for the leaf leaving Krissy at home to stay and rest. But will the distance be too much for them?


Naruto

Gaara x Krissy (OC)

Distance Between

Krissy waved goodbye to Gaara as he left for the Hidden Leaf.

He was going to a kage meeting and the reason he was leaving so early was because he wanted to talk to Naruto.

Krissy wished she could go. But in her condition she couldn't really move or leave the house.

"Do you need anything?" Temari asked.

"No thank you." Krissy said.

Temari could have gone to see Shikamaru but she said she'd stay behind to help her.

"You sure? Milk? Water? Anything to eat? Cravings?" She was a good sister.

"No. I'm pregnant with a baby. I'm not fat and on a diet." She told her. Krissy laughed and walked to her chair.

"I know I'm being over... I'm over reacting. But This is going to be my niece or nephew." Temari said.

"I know. But It's also my child. And i'm telling you were both are just fine." Krissy said.

Temari smiled. "Okay. Sorry."

"Your just nervous for when you have on of your own." Krissy teased.

Temari turned red and left the room.

Krissy looked out the window. "Just a week. Right? I'll be due soon. Will you be home by then?" She asked herself.

Krissy went everywhere with Gaara. But now, they have to be distant from each other. Due to her baby bump and Gaara working extra hard to care for her and spend time with the child when it's time.

Time went on. It was bed time for Krissy.

"Miss Krissy." Children called to her window.

"Hello."

"Are you going to name the child?" They asked.

Krissy giggled. "Gaara and I haven't decided on a name yet. And besides, we don't know if it's a boy or girl." She said.

"Then just say a suggestion. And tell Gaara later." They said to her.

Krissy though about it for a moment.

"Ruby if it's a girl. And... If it's a boy... Matty." She said.

The children laughed.

"Well if Gaara doesn't like what I have I'll suggest his mother and my father's names." Krissy said.

Krissy's father was from the hidden sand while her mother was from the leaf. And an Uchiha on top of that.

But Gaara's mother was always loved. She she loved him no matter what.

"Okay!" The children said.

They left and Krissy went to bed. Dreaming of her, Gaara and their soon to be born child.

In a few days, Gaara would be coming home.

But on that day...

people whispered things.

Gaara shouldn't be coming back. He should just die. He's the host for that monster.

Krissy could stand hearing these things.

He wasn't a monster.

She remembered the little boy she saved from getting beaten up.

She made her first friend. And she was his.

No matter what they said...As they grew older...She loved him. Not matter what.

"No distance will keep up apart. Our love is strong and will last. Forever." She said.

She waited by the gate for him. Temari stood by watching her. She couldn't move around much. But she wanted to be here when he came back home. Back to her.

It was getting late as Temari put a hand on Krissy's shoulder. "I think It's time we head back." She said.

Krissy shook her head.

"But you might kill the baby and make yourself sick." Temari said.

Krissy knew this was a case. But...

"What are you doing?" There was that voice. Krissy looked up.

"Naruto?!" She shouted.

With his happy smile he gave her a thumbs up. "Good to see you." He said.

"What are you-"

"Gaara asked me to come. He just wanted to tag along." It was Sakura. She was looking her best in her normal outfit.

"Haven't seen you in normal cloths in a while." Krissy said.

"Yes. Well I needed to get out." She said.

Behind the two was Gaara. He was smiling.

Krissy felt her tears roll down her cheeks. "Gaara!" She shouted running and hugging him tight.

"Nothing will keep me from you." He said to her.

She smiled. "I missed you. I love you." She said.

"And I love you." He said back.

"No matter where we are, we will always love each other." He said wiping her tears.

"Yes." She said. "Oh and the children helped with some names." She added.

"Ruby Karura Or Matty Aka." Gaara said.

He already knew what she would say. "Wow. You really...Wait. Do you know something?" She asked.

"Actually," Sakura said. "I have seen the symptoms you have. And those women tend to have...twins." Sakura said.

So Krissy was going have TWO children.

"Aren't you happy?" Gaara asked.

Krissy smiled kissed Gaara. "I am more happy then I've ever been." She said.

"Good. Because It's going to be a long few months." He said.

The End.

Karura id the name of Gaara's mother and Aka is Japaneses for Red.

Hope you liked this one shot of Krissy and Gaara.


End file.
